Episode 7
Episode 7 is the 7th episode of the Cuticle Detective Inaba anime. It aired on February 16, 2013 Summary Extra: Acceptance Into Hair Cuticle Academy The episode stars Kei Nozaki as a new student at the academy. All of the characters make an appearance as either a student or an employee of the school, such as. Kei, Hiroshi Inaba and Yūta Sasaki are students, Kuniharu Ogino & Gabriella are teachers, Noah is the nurse and Don Valentino is the principal. Some activities include chorus, which is all sung in goat ("Beh beh beh"), in which Kei confuses goat singing with Sheep singing ("Baa"). Cuticle Life: The Idiot Sons, 13 Years Ago The episode stars Hiroshi and Haruka Inaba, as little kids. Haruka is taken away by Akiyoshi to prevent the public from seeing his appearance due to his abilities, Hiroshi Inaba follows. They talk and he reveals that he used to be a superhero, but now is a villain. Hiroshi vows to arrest Akiyoshi when he is older; an older Hiroshi remembers this memory and wonders if Akiyoshi was ever arrested. Extra: Bar Ragdoll Hamada Iyori is a bartender at "Bar Ragdoll". On a quiet evening he is visited by a talking goat (Don) and a man in a mask (Lorenzo). Without questioning who they are, he serves them drinks. Don asks for a Martini and Lorenzo gets a soft Angel drink, in which Don insults his bartending skills and says that Iyori stirred too much. Iyori is seen later at his apartment with his roomate Kei, making martini's to become a better bartender. Cuticle Life: The Idiot Sons, 10 Years Ago Akiyoshi is seen later in the same episode with a young Yatarō, he is trying to help and encourage Yataro. Boss Kujou's Assassination Case A more serious part of the episode, Don is given the task to perform a hit on a yakuza boss known as Kujou. He turns into a realistic goat for this case and most of the episode. Meanwhile, Noah is tasked to help perform surgery on the same man Don is supposed to whack. This leaves a disturbance; Don and Noah come to a truce, whoever gets to the boss wins and the other will not interfere. Meanwhile, Kurami Torayasu is the son of Kujou and hires Hiroshi Inaba to help protect his father. Inaba mentions that it is best to avoid the goat as much as possible. Kurami takes it upon himself to defend his father against the likes of Don, and puts his life on the line. As Don goes in for the kill, he stops when Kurami's love for his father is realized and Don decides to step down. Immediately, Noah appears and had completed the surgery. Kurami realizes that he should have listened to Inaba and not interfered with "The Goat". Characters in Order of Appearance Fights and Events Skills, Abilities and Items used Skills used Abilities used Items used Trivia *It is revealed in this episode that Kei Nozaki has a roomate, Hamada Iyori. Navigation